Naruto's Water Palace Adventure
by Cosmos-Kitty
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and my OC Hitoshi Ryuu are sent on a mission to protect kingdom heirs. Who is the threat to them and will they succeed?  Contains non-canon information. *Naruto story*
1. Start The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs used in this fanfic, anything else is coincidental.

**Note - This story isn't canon in any way as it takes place later in timeline...but with some elements in it as I do not yet know all of Naruto: Shippuden's storyline so please PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT BY SAYING WHO AND WHO SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE OR WHATEVER!**

**Note 2 - My OCs' backstories etc are not well explained in this fanfic so for anything you don't understand: at the end of this fanfic will be an extra page explaining all about them!**

**Naruto's Water Palace Adventure**

**Chapter 1: Start The Mission**

It was another day for the ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto was lying in again. Once he got up, he immediately went outside looking for Sakura as she was bound to know what he'd be doing that day. Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, kept her 'apprentice' well informed.

As he searched Konohamaru found him and whispered "There he is." and sneaked over to him.

Naruto heard something and turned around and said "Hm?" and saw square rocks following him. "_Weird...square rocks don't exist._"he thought to himself and he kept walking and the 'rocks' kept following him. "All right, come on out! That's lame! There's no such thing as square rocks!" he exclaimed at them.

"You're slick, boss. You have caught me again." said Konohamaru and he jumped out of the box.

"Konohamaru, you're a ninja now. You can do better than square rocks." said Naruto.

"But boss...I try." Konohamaru tried to explain. "Anyway, what you up to?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Sakura. She should know what I'm meant to be doing today." Naruto answered.

"Shouldn't you know, boss?" asked Konohamaru with a giggle at the elder ninja.

"Eh, enough of that! I'm going to be Hokage one day and then I'll get the respect Gaara achieved when he reached Kazekage of the Sand Village." Naruto proclaimed.

"Wow. I know you can, boss and I'll gladly reach Hokage after you." said Konohamaru happily with a smile.

"Hehe I can see it, if you keep working hard." said Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! Naruto!" called Sakura then she saw him. "Oi, Naruto, there you are."

"Oh, Sakura, I was looking for you. What is on my schedule today?" Naruto asked.

"And I'm meant to know your schedule? You little twerp." shouted Sakura crossing her arms.

"Um, boss, why do you always get on her nerves?" asked Konohamaru curiously.

"Eh, I don't know. Scoot, Konohamaru, my day begins now." answered Naruto.

Konohamaru frowned and ran off playfully shouting about how he'd trick Naruto next time.

"Have a way with kids don't you, Naruto?" asked Sakura sarcastically.

"He's not a kid anymore technically. He'll be beyond chuunin levels soon." said Naruto and added "Anyway, am I needed or not?"

"Yes, all right. Tsunade wants you and a few others in her office for a mission, so on you go." said Sakura.

"All right! Thanks, Sakura." said Naruto and ran off to the Hokage's building.

"Glad to help." said Sakura with a sigh and she headed off.

* * *

In the Hokage office, Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, Rock Lee, Hitoshi and Sasuke were waiting for Naruto...a tad impatiently.

"He is always late." complained Hitoshi and turned to Sasuke. "And you told me he always complained about Kakashi being late for you guys." he added.

"Hn, that's Naruto. He's a loser and it won't change." said Sasuke.

"He'll be here. Naruto always shows up eventually." said Lee.

"Yes, but I'm sure we could handle this mission without him." said Neji.

"Neji Hyuga, I don't expect that attitude at this time. I know Naruto well by now, I wouldn't consider him if I didn't think he would play a part in your group." said Tsunade sternly.

"Apologies, Lady Tsunade." said Neji.

The door then opened and Naruto ran in.

"I'm here, what have I got to..." he said and paused as he looked at the others in the room. "...do?" he finished.

"I told them you'd be here soon, Naruto!" said Lee happily.

"What are you all here for?" asked Naruto.

"Don't be thick, Naruto. We're all one big group on this mission." said Hitoshi impatiently.

Naruto glared at Tsunade and said "What happened to three man squads, Grandma?"

"If you must know, Naruto, I don't believe just three members will cut it for this mission. Now, if you're finished, I will tell you what the mission is." answered Tsunade.

"Yeah yeah, go on." said Naruto.

"I'm sure you're all aware of the Water Palace legend outside our village?" asked Tsunade as she started.

Hitoshi, Sasuke and Neji nodded while Lee and Naruto shook their heads.

"Basically, Lee and Naruto, there's a Water Palace hidden outside the village..." started Tsunade.

"Where, I've not seen it?" asked Naruto, interrupting Tsunade.

"Oh you really are thick, Naruto. Listen to the words: it's a 'water' palace right? So where do you think it's hidden?" asked Hitoshi impatiently and didn't give him time to answer before saying "In...the...water!"

"Ah what do you know?" said Naruto waving it off.

"All right, break it up you two! You have to work together so listen." said Tsunade, breaking it up.

Both boys sighed and looked away from each other.

"Okay, so the mission involves you all going to the Water Palace and protecting the heirs to the throne as someone is targeting them. They believe it's someone very powerful as well, that's why they almost begged me to send more ninja than would be normal, they are even paying extra for it...so don't screw this one up." continued Tsunade as she explained the mission.

"We won't, Grandma, count on us." said Naruto proudly.

"Good, you leave later today. Get some stuff together, essentials and weapons, and be ready at the main gate. Dismissed." finished Tsunade.

The ninjas all nodded in understanding and left the office to get ready to leave later.

* * *

Not long before it came to the leaving time, Sasuke was wandering through the trees nearby the academy so he could think.

"_This mission could be a difficult one, at least one of our more difficult in a while. I wonder who could be targeting this kingdom...and their heirs._" he thought to himself.

He looked up as he heard something and focused his Sharingan eyes. There was someone watching him.

"Come out of there. I see you." he said.

"Apologies to give you a fright, young sir." said a voice and a person came out of hiding in a long hooded cloak.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and said "No problem. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Princess Oceania of the Water Palace kingdom." the person stated.

"Really? That's a place myself and my friends have been told to protect from someone targeting it." said Sasuke in interest.

"That was my father who contacted your Hokage. The King. His palace is elsewhere so he hired ninja to protect my brother who has the throne of the other palace." explained Oceania.

"I see. Why aren't you with him?" asked Sasuke.

Oceania then showed Sasuke bruises on her arms and said "My father isn't the nicest man around. He doesn't believe girls could make fine rulers so treats me worse than my brothers. I should have the throne my younger brother has, but he does a good job and I help protect him."

Sasuke nodded and said "Well, as our mission is also to protect the kingdom, we'll be sure to help."

"Thank you. What's your name?" the princess asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he answered.

"Uchiha? You must be strong, both physically and mentally, to be a part of their clan." Oceania pointed out.

"Yes, well, I plan to avenge them." he stated.

"A strong burden for a young man, you're like my brother in that sense. Thank you again, Sasuke." she said and suddenly kissed him then left.

Sasuke stared in surprise then went to the gate to join the others.

Over at the gate, the four usual were waiting for the usual late one.

"Ready to go, Sasuke?" asked Neji.

"Yes. Is Naruto here yet?" asked Sasuke.

Neji looked to Hitoshi who frowned and looked to Lee.

"Um, he'll be here soon." said Lee hesitantly.

"Wait up, I'm here! Let's go!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran over.

He reached the others out of breath.

"You are such a loser. Let's get going." said Sasuke.

Naruto frowned as Neji and Hitoshi followed Sasuke.

"I'll admit if you stop being late and silly...you might get less of that." said Lee.

"Yeah yeah maybe. I'll see how this mission goes before I change myself at all." said Naruto.

The duo followed the other three into the forests.

* * *

**Note**

* * *

**So Konohamaru hadn't changed, but neither has Naruto lol**

**Why did Oceania come to Sasuke alone like that then give him a surprise kiss? O_O**

**How will the mission go? **

**All these answers come in chapters to come ^_^**


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs used in this fanfic, anything else is coincidental.

**Note - This story isn't canon in any way as it takes place later in timeline...but with some elements in it as I do not yet know all of Naruto: Shippuden's storyline so please PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT BY SAYING WHO AND WHO SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE OR WHATEVER!**

**Note 2 - My OCs' backstories etc are not well explained in this fanfic so for anything you don't understand: at the end of this fanfic will be an extra page explaining all about them!**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

The five ninja: Sasuke, Neji, Hitoshi, Rock Lee and Naruto, were jumping through the trees to reach the outskirts where they would find the Water Palace.

"Hey Neji, what do you think is going to happen in this place?" asked Lee.

"I don't know, Lee, but we have to be on guard all of the time as we don't know who to expect." answered Neji wisely.

"_From what that princess told me, the problem could be the client...which makes things difficult for us as we can't betray a client, no matter the scenario._"Sasuke thought to himself.

"I don't care who they are, they won't know what hits them for messing with innocent people." said Hitoshi with a frown.

"You said it, Hitoshi. I can't stand that either." said Naruto in agreement and Hitoshi smirked slightly.

"I thought you two never agreed on something." pointed out Lee with a smile.

"It is tough I admit, but like Sasuke I can bear working with Naruto for the sake of a mission." said Hitoshi.

"Oh yeah, I've never had such a good friend who bears working with me." said Naruto sarcastically and shook his head.  
They kept going through the trees when Neji noticed that they were nearing the river.

"Hm?" Neji wondered as he looked ahead.

"What's up, Neji?" asked Lee.

"The river is right ahead. We should stop there and look around for signs that could lead us to the Water Palace itself." said Neji.

"Sounds like a plan." said Sasuke.

"Yeah yeah." said Naruto, just going along with them.

"Lord give me strength..." Hitoshi muttered to himself.

They reached the river and landed on the ground softly and quietly...except Naruto who stumbled on a tree stump.

"Naruto, can you please help the group? Not risk our discovery to anyone around." asked Lee.

"Mistakes happen, no need to overdo it. Now, Neji, shall we start here?" asked Naruto and went to jump in the river.

"Wait, Naruto, what did I say about searching for signs first?" asked Neji as he stopped Naruto.

"But that's boring!" moaned Naruto loudly.

Neji sighed and asked "How do people put up with you?"

"Because I'm going to be Hokage one day and they know it!" Naruto answered happily and smiled.

"Well, some people have more patience than others." said Lee.

"Who asked you, bushy brow?" asked Naruto grumpily.

Neji got between them and stopped an argument and they decided to search along the river. Two hours later and they were nowhere further than when they started.

"This is all just a sham! Like as if there is a palace underwater protected by chakra." exclaimed Naruto and shook his head.

"The Hokage wouldn't have tricked us on a mission by sending us to a non-existent palace, Naruto." said Neji obviously.

"It's Grandma Tsunade, she likes to make a fool of me." said Naruto and crossed his arms.

"Naruto, Neji is right. Even if the Hokage did have a problem with you, she wouldn't get us all involved. It would be immature and foolish and she would be risking her position." explained Lee.

Naruto, however, was ignoring him, which annoyed him and Neji, so the threesome got into a real argument while Sasuke and Hitoshi continued searching the riverside.

"How did you and Sakura put up with that loser anyway?" asked Hitoshi in curiosity as they searched.

"By ignoring him or putting him in a position he couldn't retort." answered Sasuke.

"That sounds about right. Still, you two must be patient people." said Hitoshi and smirked.

"I wouldn't say Sakura is. She has hit Naruto a few too many times and shouted at him." said Sasuke and smirked back.

"Sounds about right, now with her super strength from Tsunade I'm sure Naruto is a bit more careful." said Hitoshi with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I bet." said Sasuke and looked at the river. "Do you think we'll find the palace soon?" he asked.

Hitoshi looked as well and said "Maybe. There should be a sign somewhere of a way to find it."

Sasuke then muttered "If that princess had told me anything..."

"What? You talked to a princess?" asked Hitoshi.

"Yes. Her name is Oceania and she said she's the princess of the Water Palace. She has two brothers, one lives with their father in the other kingdom and he hired us to protect the younger prince who rules this throne." explained Sasuke.

"She didn't tell you how to get in the palace then?" asked Hitoshi looking disappointed.

"No she didn't." he answered and thought to himself "_I can't tell them how the king abused his daughter...it would be betraying him as he's our client._"

"Did anything else come out in that conversation?" asked Hitoshi in hope.

"Apart from a surprise kiss, no." answered Sasuke.

"You got a kiss from a princess? Sasuke, you sure have a way with the ladies don't you." said Hitoshi with a chuckle.

"You think I enjoy it? It gets annoying quite quickly." said Sasuke.

Hitoshi laughed and said "Well, your chosen girl will deal with them."

"Hitoshi, Sasuke, there's a way in over here!" called Neji.

The two ran over and Neji pointed out where the tunnel entrance was, which he had found with his byakugan.

"Well done, Neji. Let's go." said Hitoshi.

The group of five dived into the water and Neji took the lead using byakugan to lead them into the palace.

* * *

Once they got into the main hallway of the palace, they went into a round room which had a table of food waiting for them...supposedly.

"Food!" Naruto shouted and ran forwards towards it.

"Naruto, you shouldn't rush in!" exclaimed Neji and went to follow him.

"Hold them!" shouted a voice and a bunch of guards came in with weapons and surrounded them.

"Naruto would make us look like the enemies." said Sasuke as he watched the guards.

"Who are you five and what do you want?" asked the lead guard.

"We are shinobi of the Leaf Village. We were hired by your king to protect the heirs to your throne." explained Lee.

"Yeah yeah, now drop me!" shouted Naruto and the guards holding him put him down.

"Hm, if you're telling the truth." said the lead guard.

"We are, now please let us help." said Hitoshi kindly.

"Follow me." the guard ordered and he led them to the throne room. "Your Highness, I present to you the shinobi of the Leaf Village hired by your father, the great king." he explained and bowed.

"Thank you." the prince said and stepped out to face the five ninja, who all bowed; Naruto needed to be pulled down. "I believe in introductions, what are your names?" he asked kindly.

"I'm Hitoshi Ryuu." said the young tattooed ninja.

"Sasuke Uchiha." answered the black short-haired ninja.

"Neji Hyuga." said the lilac eyed ninja.

"Rock Lee." answered the ninja with bushy eyebrows.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage to my village and a saviour, Your Highness." said the blonde and he smiled while the other ninja rolled their eyes or shook their heads.

The prince nodded and said "And I'm Prince Paris. It's good to have your protection, Leaf shinobi. I appreciate your assistance. Until the threat is removed you may stay here in the palace. I will arrange rooms for you." He then signalled a guard over and said to him "Take them to the guest rooms and tell the cooks to start dinner, they must be hungry." then he smiled.  
"Oh yeah! Now this is what we need more often!" exclaimed Naruto excitedly.

"Naruto..." said Lee quietly and embarrassingly then he looked to Paris.

"Excuse our friend's odd behaviour and thank you for your service, Your Highness." said Neji.

"It's okay, excitement and happiness is better than sadness and fear after all." said Paris.

The shinobi nodded and followed the guard to their rooms. Paris sat back on his throne and sighed to himself...he didn't want people hurt to protect him really...

**

* * *

**

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke keeping secrets to protect the client, logical, but is the King really the target or not?**

**Hitoshi knows about the surprise kiss now, will he keep his friend's secret? XD**

**And Naruto diving in for food, who does that surprise? lmao :P**

**So, now they've reached the palace and met the person they are protecting, will they meet the threat soon? ;)**

**Find out when I upload the next two chapters in a few days ^_^**


	3. They Make A Move At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs used in this fanfic, anything else is coincidental.

**Note - This story isn't canon in any way as it takes place later in timeline...but with some elements in it as I do not yet know all of Naruto: Shippuden's storyline so please PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT BY SAYING WHO AND WHO SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE OR WHATEVER!**

**Note 2 - My OCs' backstories etc are not well explained in this fanfic so for anything you don't understand: at the end of this fanfic will be an extra page explaining all about them!**

**Chapter 3: They Make A Move At Last**

Two days passed slowly. Naruto was the one it was affecting most; he was so bored it was irritating the others now.

"I can't take this waiting around. Wish these guys would show up and make a move so we can finish them and get this done." complained Naruto.

"Naruto, don't be rude. We have been treated well here and we're doing our job." said Lee.

"I'm not complaining about how we're treated. I'm complaining that we have nothing to do while we're here." said Naruto.

"Instead of always moaning, Naruto, you could do some training. Prince Paris mentioned a fitness room in the palace and it'll do if you want to train." said Neji as he overheard.

"Now that sounds good. Anyone want to train with me?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Sure thing, Naruto. Let's go." answered Lee enthusiastically.

The two headed off to the fitness room to train while Neji went to see Paris and his bodyguards to discuss if the security guards had seen anything unusual as of yet.

* * *

He entered the throne room and saw Hitoshi and Sasuke there talking so he walked over.

"This place is good. I wasn't expecting such beauty and effectiveness in a palace under the water." said Hitoshi as he looked around.

"Well, I suppose it is a surprise yes, but it has to look nice, all palaces do. They contain royalty." said Sasuke with a nod.

"You have a point there, Sasuke. I think everyone deserves some beauty in their lives, whether it's the building they live in or someone they care for..." said Hitoshi and stopped as he looked down sadly.

Neji then walked over and said "It's all right, Hitoshi, we understand about Kamiko." then Hitoshi growled softly.

"Cool it, Hitoshi, we're on a mission. Now, Neji, what's going on?" asked Sasuke.

"I only came down here to see Paris about the security, in case anything unusual had been seen." Neji answered.

They looked over as they heard footsteps and saw Paris so walked over to him.

"Greetings, Neji, Hitoshi and Sasuke. Is there something I can do for you?" asked Prince Paris politely.

"We just need to enquire if your security guards have seen anything unusual around the palace recently." explained Neji.

"They haven't reported anything to me, and each squad gives regular reports to the palace." said Paris.

"That's good to hear. In all respect can you make sure to let us know if anything happens, Your Highness." replied Neji.

"Of course. You're here to protect me and you can't do it without all the information." said Paris and nodded.

"Thank you, Your Highness." said Hitoshi politely.

He bowed, followed by Neji and Sasuke, then the threesome walked off to do their own thing.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the fitness room, Lee was facing off against two Narutos.

"Who's the real one, bushy brow?" asked one of the Narutos.

"You won't trick me with this, Naruto." said Lee as he watched both of them.

"Come on, bushy brow. I'm as real as I can get." said the other Naruto.

"Leaf Rising Hurricane!" shouted Lee and he did a spinning kick wiping out the clone and sending the real Naruto into the ground.

"Nice one!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Thanks. I couldn't place which one was real, and certainly couldn't believe your clone when he said he was real, so I used a move I knew would take both out." explained Lee.

"Good idea, but I'm sure you know in a real match I'd have been all over you." said Naruto confidently.

Lee chuckled and said "Yes I know you would."

They shook hands with a smile and stood apart for another training bout.

* * *

Elsewhere, outside of the palace, Sasuke was standing on his own, having left Hitoshi and Neji to discuss options and tactics. He was thinking about the Leaf Village when they left. He was still surprised that Princess Oceania had kissed him, but he thought more about the girl he had left behind.

"_I hope things are going well back home. There shouldn't be a problem since Orochimaru is out of our hair, and the Akatsuki are finished...except one..._"he thought to himself andgrowled slightly.

A sudden sound in the bushes distracted him and he readied a kunai as he watched and listened. He activated his sharingan so he could see more around him. A moment later and a person limped through the bushes and fell to the ground in weakness.

Sasuke walked over quickly and asked "Are you all right? Who are you?"

The person lifted their head weakly and Sasuke gasped, it was Princess Oceania!

"Oceania...what happened to you?" he asked and knelt down nearer her.

"We were...attacked, Sasuke. Myself...my brother and father...attacked..." explained Oceania.

Sasuke looked around and saw no sign of anyone hiding nearby. "Doesn't seem to be anyone following you which is good. Who was it?" he asked her.

"We were on...our way here when two people...got in our way and...challenged us. The guards fought...but were killed in seconds...then my brother and father...were killed..." explained Oceania and stopped as she moaned in pain.

"Oceania, who were they?" asked Sasuke.

"One...had long black hair and his eyes...red with black symbols...the sharingan..." described Oceania.

Sasuke growled and muttered "Itachi..."

"I didn't see the other clearly...but she had brown hair..." continued Oceania then she lost consciousness.

Sasuke sighed and carried Oceania into the palace as quick as he could. Once he arrived the guards took her to the medical area.

"Sasuke, what happened?" asked Hitoshi.

Neji came over with Lee and Naruto and they waited for Sasuke to tell them.

"Oceania came through the bushes injured, but managed to tell me herself, her brother and their father were attacked. The guards, the prince and the king are all dead and she was the only one to escape the attackers." explained Sasuke to the others.

"That's terrible. Did she tell you who the attackers were?" asked Lee.

Sasuke nodded with a frown and said "One is clearly Itachi, she described his black hair with the sharingan."

"Damn, not him!" exclaimed Naruto and clenched his fists.

"More of a problem than I expected for a mission like this." said Lee.

"For sure. Sasuke, you said 'one' so who was the other?" asked Neji.

"She has brown hair is all Oceania said, but we know who that is." said Sasuke and looked to Hitoshi.

Hitoshi nodded and said "Yeah, it was Kamiko who was with Itachi when the attack happened."

"This mission is getting worse quite quickly. We have to inform Paris." said Neji.

In Paris' throne room they told him everything they knew.

"This is bad." said Paris and clenched his fists slightly in tension. "Itachi Uchiha is known for his crimes, but this Kamiko sounds more dangerous than him from what you've told me, plus you say she was once one of your own." he continued.

"Yes she was, Your Highness. I thought we'd always be together." said Hitoshi and sighed sadly.

"That's sad that she betrayed you. Hm..." said Paris and began thinking.

"Um, Your Highness, now things are more serious and with your father dead...perhaps you should reveal the truth now." suggested one of Paris' bodyguards.

Paris looked at her and said "Yeah I guess I should, it's been many years now."

The five ninja looked confused as they watched the prince.

"What have you hidden from us, Your Highness?" asked Neji.

"My true identity, Leaf shinobi, and I apologise, but I swear it was necessary." said Paris and went to remove his crown and let his hair free down his back.

The five ninja gasped in surprise...  
**

* * *

  
**

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto and Lee did some training huh? Good idea, boys, as you're going to need it ;)**

**Oh no, Itachi and Kamiko attacked Oceania, her father and her older brother :( the mission's seriousness has taken a jump now...can the ninja stop them?**

**And what secret identity does Paris have?**

**Chapter 4 coming soon ^_^**


	4. A Royal Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs used in this fanfic, anything else is coincidental.

**Note - This story isn't canon in any way as it takes place later in timeline...but with some elements in it as I do not yet know all of Naruto: Shippuden's storyline so please PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT BY SAYING WHO AND WHO SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE OR WHATEVER!**

**Note 2 - My OCs' backstories etc are not well explained in this fanfic so for anything you don't understand: at the end of this fanfic will be an extra page explaining all about them!**

**Chapter 4: A Royal Secret**

Prince Paris removed his crown; and his hair, which had been held up by the crown, went freely down his back and he watched the ninjas' faces and gave a realistic chuckle that sounded feminine. That and his features spelt it out...to all but Naruto.

"You have long hair and sound like a girl, is that necessary information?" asked Naruto stupidly.

Sasuke sighed as he muttered about what an idiot Naruto can be, while Neji and Hitoshi both just shook their heads, while Lee came up to Naruto and said "Naruto, take a look and think it all over. Prince Paris is actually a girl and has hidden it."

Naruto looked over the young royal member and screamed. "Ahhh, the prince is really a princess!"

"Quiet, Naruto, please. I have hidden it til now for a reason." said Paris.

"Yes, foolish boy." added the princess' bodyguard.

Naruto frowned and the others smirked slightly.

"We don't need to know the reason, but you are free to tell us if you wish, Your Highness." said Neji.

"I do want you to know, but I'll have to start from the beginning and with my sister's help." said Paris.

The ninja nodded and they followed Paris to where Oceania had been taken to heal from her injuries.

* * *

They entered the room and Oceania looked up as she saw them.

"Paris, you..." started Oceania as she saw that her sister had revealed all.

"Yes, Oceania, I have revealed my identity at last now Father is gone." confirmed Paris.

"Good riddance too really, it's sad Brother was taken with him though." said Oceania and looked down sadly.

The ninja, all except Sasuke, seemed shocked that Oceania and Paris weren't showing much sadness to their father's death, even with it having been a brutal murder and it was at Itachi's hand.

"I, um, hadn't told them about Father yet, Oceania. That's why I've come, so you can help explain it." said Paris with a little smile.

"Oh, okay, well to start. Sasuke, you know I told you Father was abusive to me because I'm a girl and not good ruler material to him." said Oceania looking to Sasuke.

"Yes, I remember." said Sasuke with a nod.

"You hid that this whole time?" asked Hitoshi.

"I didn't want to make the mission difficult, as we were hired by the king to protect the heirs. It would complicate matters, especially for Naruto, if we all knew of the king's abusive nature to his daughter." explained Sasuke.

"Hn, keeping secrets." muttered Naruto with a frown.

"He's right...Naruto is it? My father did hire you and you would be in trouble for messing with a client." said Oceania.

"In honesty, Your Highness, it wouldn't be the first time we've had to mess with a client to save a place." admitted Naruto and chuckled.

"Well, anyway, our brother was the eldest and immediately set to take the throne that father had. He wanted another son to rule this kingdom, but I was born so he was very unhappy about it, treating me badly as I grew up. Our mother didn't approve of course, but she was only queen because of marrying our father." continued Oceania as she explained.

"When Mother was pregnant with me, things apparently calmed down though when I was born, everyone worried as I was a girl. Fortunately Father wasn't present at my birth, some royal duties going on. Mother, however, died after my birth, so, to save me from Father's temper, as it was no secret he despised a female ruler even though it was unknown he was abusive, I was sent away and raised to disguise myself as a male." Paris explained.

"Father did find out about Paris when she was in her early teens, but she had mastered her disguise easily by then so he never found out the truth. Paris took this throne and the rest is history." finished Oceania.

"Now your father is dead, what's the plan for the thrones?" asked Hitoshi.

"Well, I have to keep this throne so Oceania will be taking the throne Father had as our brother is gone too." said Paris.

Oceania nodded and said "I'll have to stay here until the dangers of Itachi and his partner are removed as I am no fighter."

"Even if you were a fighter I wouldn't recommend you going against them." said Hitoshi.

"He's right. I have the bad luck of calling Itachi 'brother' and I have trained my whole life to kill him for what he did to our clan." said Sasuke.

"And while Kamiko used to be weak, she's come a very long way since being with Itachi." said Hitoshi and sighed.

"Your Highnesses, don't worry, we can defeat Itachi and Kamiko and keep you safe. Paris, you won't need to hide your identity anymore. Oceania, you can take the other throne without worry of attack or worry about your sister as me, Naruto Uzumaki, never fails to please, believe it!" said Naruto with a big smile.

"Big speech, Naruto." said Hitoshi with a shake of his head.

Paris and Oceania laughed but smiled and both thanked Naruto for what he had said.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Neji.

"To take Itachi and Kamiko out of course." said Naruto, as if Neji was being slow-minded.

"We need to find them first, you fool." said Hitoshi then turned to Sasuke and Neji. "I assume your sharingan and byakugan can help locate them?" he asked them.

"Shouldn't be too difficult as I am betting they won't be far away." said Sasuke.

"I agree." said Neji.

"We can do this. Princesses, we will be back. Do not leave the palace, you'll be safe down here as Itachi and Kamiko do not know the location." said Lee.

"Thank you, Leaf shinobi. Good luck." said Paris.

"Yes, good luck." added Oceania with a smile.

* * *

Outside the palace, on the dry ground of the surface out of the river, the five ninja began their search. Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the forest while Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Sasuke, what sharingan are you using?" asked Naruto.

"Normal one, Naruto. The Mangekyo sharingan is far too dangerous and risky just to search with." said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and they waited for Sasuke and Neji to locate Itachi and Kamiko when, after a half hour, Neji located them.

"I have found them. They are together and I think we should interrupt them." said Neji with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled and said "Yes, let's go for it!"

The five jumped through the trees quietly and came nearer the enemies' location. Once they arrived, however, Naruto had to ruin the surprise.

"Itachi!" he shouted as he jumped out of the trees.

Itachi looked up, no surprise in his eyes, though Kamiko seemed surprised.

"Naruto, long time no see. I doubt you are foolish enough to come alone." said Itachi.  
"You want to bet on that, Itachi? This is Naruto." said Kamiko as she watched the blonde ninja.

Itachi activated his sharingan and looked up into the trees and narrowed his eyes.

Kamiko activated her own sharingan and looked where Itachi was looking. "Hehe, Hitoshi came too. Hitoshi, come on out!" she shouted.

Hitoshi growled and jumped down. "Been a while, huh?" he said to her.

"Yes." replied Kamiko.

"Sasuke, I know you and two of your friends are there so come on down." said Itachi.

The other three came down and faced Itachi and Kamiko.

"So we killed some royal fools and their guards and you guys want to kill us? Well, you can try." said Kamiko confidently.

The five Leaf shinobi went into battle positions facing the two ex-Leaf shinobi and the conclusion was ready to begin...

**

* * *

**

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**So 'Prince' Paris is actually a princess in disguise ;) very convincing royal isn't she? lol**

**The reason was revealed too, bad kingy king, good riddance indeed :D**

**And now the five ninja have found their two opponents :) 5 vs. 2, sounds easy right? Wait and see when I upload chapters 5 and 6, along with the information page, in a few days time ;)**


	5. The Biggest Battle Yet

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs used in this fanfic, anything else is coincidental.

**Note - This story isn't canon in any way as it takes place later in timeline...but with some elements in it as I do not yet know all of Naruto: Shippuden's storyline so please PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT BY SAYING WHO AND WHO SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE OR WHATEVER!**

**Note 2 - My OCs' backstories etc are not well explained in this fanfic so for anything you don't understand: at the end of this fanfic will be an extra page explaining all about them!**

**Chapter 5: The Biggest Battle Yet**

The five Leaf ninja were facing off against the two ex-Leaf ninja, all seven in a battle position, ready to fight.

"I hope you guys are ready for this. Our previous battles had you hospitalised with Tsunade treating you." said Kamiko with a confident chuckle.

"I can assure you that won't be happening again." said Hitoshi.

"Remember not to look into their eyes, especially Itachi." Sasuke reminded them.

"I learnt this from Guy-sensei, he said to watch their bodies and feet to anticipate their movements." said Lee.

"That's right, yet I still got caught in a jutsu once, so be careful." said Naruto.

"We can take them down, I'm sure of it. We will have to work together." said Neji.

Itachi looked at Naruto and lifted a finger. Sasuke immediately pushed Naruto over.

"What's the big idea?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Itachi nearly trapped you in an illusion, I saw it at the last second before he would have trapped you." said Sasuke.

"Thanks then." said Naruto.

"You are improving, little brother. I wouldn't have expected you to see that coming with your level of skill." said Itachi.

"Shows I can still surprise you." said Sasuke as he glared at Itachi.

"Surprises will only get you so far, Sasuke. We know what you can do." said Kamiko.

"We also know what you can do." replied Sasuke smirking and Hitoshi looked at him.

"Really? Then..." Kamiko started and she did a handsign. "Fire style, Fire Ball jutsu!" she shouted.

"Move!" shouted Hitoshi.

The five Leaf ninja jumped out of the way as the fireball hit where they had been standing before.

"That was close. We have to be careful." said Lee.

"Where's Itachi?" asked Neji as he scanned the area.

Sasuke used the sharingan and shouted "Lee, above you!"

Lee looked up a moment too late and got kicked into the ground hard. He groaned and said "That wasn't...good for the bones."

Neji helped Lee up and asked "Will you be okay, Lee?"

"I think my leg is broken, but otherwise, yes." answered Lee.

"Nice one, Itachi, one down and four to go." said Kamiko emotionlessly with a smirk.

"Yes, but remember we could do with Naruto alive." Itachi reminded her.

"Of course, his little demon will be a necessity when we attack the Leaf village." said Kamiko.

"You can forget that!" shouted Naruto and powered up a ball of chakra in his hand. "Rasengan!" he shouted.

Kamiko powered up a ball of crackly, electricity chakra and shouted "Chidori!"

Neji jumped in front of Naruto before Naruto could charge forward however and Kamiko's Chidori struck him in the back as it caught his blind spot and his reaction wasn't quick enough.

"Neji! Why?" asked Naruto in desperation as his Rasengan disapparated.

"That attack...was a bad idea at this time, Naruto." said Neji and he collapsed.

"Damn, so we're down to three. We really have to work together now." said Hitoshi.

"That was fortunate the Hyuga boy jumped in the way. Did you forget, Kamiko, to leave Naruto for last?" said Itachi and faced Kamiko.

"But he is just so annoying and he charged in with big guns as usual so I had to retaliate." said Kamiko.

"Hitoshi, Naruto, we have to use a team attack, and take out Kamiko first." advised Sasuke.

"Just bring it, boys, I'm ready for you." said Kamiko.

"You are not taking all three of them yourself, I'll take Sasuke." said Itachi.

"I'm ready for you, Itachi, I have trained long and hard to defeat you." said Sasuke as he faced his brother.

Just as Itachi and Kamiko powered up their chakra energy a green blast of chakra blocked their tracks and all remaining ninja standing looked up to see...

"Grandma Tsunade! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto happily.

"When I discovered Itachi and Kamiko were involved I felt it best to come aid you, and before you two get any ideas, the village is still well-protected in my absence." explained Tsunade.

"You fear myself and Itachi don't you, Hokage?" asked Kamiko confidently.

"Not a chance." answered Tsunade and she jumped down from the tree. "I just know your power." she finished.

"Right, so myself and Hitoshi will handle Itachi while Naruto and Tsunade take Kamiko." said Sasuke.

"Good plan, Sasuke. Naruto, follow my lead." said Tsunade as she took a battle position. Naruto frowned, but faced Kamiko in a battle position too.

"Hokage and self-proclaimed future Hokage, now won't this be interesting." said Kamiko as she went into a battle position as well.

While Hitoshi attacked Itachi, Sasuke tried to use his Chidori but Itachi's sharingan picked it up and he avoided it, leaving Sasuke having wasted chakra.

"Sasuke, I have an idea!" shouted Hitoshi.

During their planning, Tsunade was using her super strength to try and battle Kamiko one-on-one to allow Naruto a chance to attack, but Kamiko was powering more and more chakra into herself, making herself incredibly fast and aware.

"She is getting faster all the time, Naruto, you have to strike or it'll be too late." said Tsunade.

Kamiko then released some snake-shaped chakra resembling Orochimaru's old ability which entangled Tsunade and left her fighting it off, so Naruto took a chance.

"You have hurt Bushy-brow, Neji and now Grandma Tsunade. You will be finished!" exclaimed Naruto to Kamiko and he glowed red as his teeth resembled fangs, his whisker marks became more vicious and his eyes went red with black vertical pupils.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said "What chakra, he's using the Nine-Tailed Fox's power."

Hitoshi shielded his eyes and shouted "But it's too much!"

Itachi had surprise in his eyes as he watched. "Naruto's power has come a long way, but Kamiko will fight back." he said, more to himself than the others.

"Well well, Naruto, your true power unleashing at last. I best reveal mine too." said Kamiko and she flung her arms out wide and a bright white glow surrounded her as her chakra increased tremendously.

"It's that power she released in our last battle! It's too strong for her and she will kill Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Don't be foolish, little brother. She wouldn't kill Naruto as she knows we need him. She's trained her power to a controllable level." explained Itachi.

"She can't control it though, it's impossible to control power like that!" shouted Hitoshi.

"She was born with this power, she killed her own parents with it when she was only a baby, remember!" shouted Tsunade.

"Exactly, it's too dangerous, that's why it was sealed away from her, but you were the one to break that seal." said Hitoshi, growling at Itachi.

"Hn, it wasn't planned, boy." said Itachi and he watched Kamiko.

Naruto was fully powered up, fiery tails emerging from his chakra as he also powered a red Rasengan. Kamiko was also using the amount of chakra she wished for this face-off as she held a white Chidori in her hand.

"Her full power may give the Nine-Tailed Fox a run for his money, but she isn't using her full power right now, she's using what she can control." explained Itachi.

Naruto charged forward in a blaze of red chakra and shouted "Rasengan!" and Kamiko charged in a white aura of chakra to meet him as she shouted "Chidori!"

The red Rasengan and white Chidori smashed together, the glowing owners pushing to overpower the other.

"Get down, all of you!" shouted Tsunade as she shielded herself.

Hitoshi and Sasuke shielded themselves too, as did Itachi as he watched.

"Keep pushing, Naruto. Release the fox for me." Kamiko egged on and smirked.

Naruto looked into her glowing Mangekyo sharingan eyes and knew that if he released the fox, not only would he risk his own life, but Kamiko would gain control of it...and every nation would be done for.

"Never!" he shouted.

Naruto's glowing backed off and his Rasengan weakened. Kamiko smiled and pushed her Chidori through it and hit him in the chest, electricity sparking everywhere and he went flying backwards over a hill nearby...and didn't come back up.

"Kamiko!" exclaimed Itachi annoyed.

"I doubt he's dead, Itachi." reassured Kamiko as she powered down. "The fox wants to live so will be protecting him. If he dies, well we still have enough power to take our enemies out." she continued.

Sasuke growled in anger and sadness that his friend might be dead. Hitoshi clenched his fists in anger as well.

"Now, two boys and an old lady to go." Kamiko said as she faced the remaining standing Leaf ninja.

Kamiko and Itachi faced off against Tsunade, Hitoshi and Sasuke for the final part of the battle...

* * *

**Note**

* * *

**Lee! Neji! Naruto! T_T They're all out of this fight now, but Naruto...did he survive the massive Chidori or not?**

**Will Tsunade, Hitoshi and Sasuke be able to defeat Itachi and Kamiko?**

**Wait and see when I upload the final chapter ^_^**


	6. Win Or Not To Win?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs used in this fanfic, anything else is coincidental.

**Note - This story isn't canon in any way as it takes place later in timeline...but with some elements in it as I do not yet know all of Naruto: Shippuden's storyline so please PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT BY SAYING WHO AND WHO SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE OR WHATEVER!**

**Note 2 - My OCs' backstories etc are not well explained in this fanfic so for anything you don't understand: at the end of this fanfic will be an extra page explaining all about them!**

**Chapter 6: Win Or Not To Win?**

With Neji, Lee and Naruto out of the battle, Hitoshi and Sasuke, with Tsunade's aid, were facing Itachi and Kamiko.

"I suspect you want to take on my cousin and your little brother correct, Itachi?" asked Kamiko, and Itachi nodded.

"I'm taking Itachi. He's mine to kill." said Sasuke.

"That's fine by me, Sasuke, but you're not doing it alone. Hitoshi will work with you while I fight Kamiko. Oh, and be sure to keep the battle away from Neji and Lee, we certainly don't want them injured any more than they are." said Tsunade.

"And Naruto?" asked Hitoshi.

"Unfortunately we don't know his condition, but he is away from the battlefield so hopefully he'll last until we have fulfilled the mission." said Tsunade.

Hitoshi nodded and turned to Sasuke, who could tell Hitoshi had a plan, so they waited a moment as Tsunade charged into battle against Kamiko.

Kamiko threw a punch at Tsunade and said "Come on, old gal, I thought the Hokage was meant to surpass her students, not be behind them." then she smirked.

"Just watch me, Kamiko, and you shall see what this 'old gal' can do!" exclaimed Tsunade and she landed a blow on an area of Kamiko's arm.

Kamiko groaned in pain and said "Of course, your medical knowledge gives you advantage of where to strike me."

"You can have all the power you can get, but it can take one direct blow at a weak point to end your advantage." explained Tsunade and smiled.

Kamiko frowned and used her chakra to speed her other limbs up until her arm was back to normal as she continued trading blows with the Sannin Hokage.

In the other battle, Sasuke used his Fire Ball jutsu to create a blinding light, smoke cloud and overwhelming heat to try and help cover Hitoshi as he dashed forward with his kunai ready to swing at Itachi.

"Your attempt is pitiful. To think you could confuse me with an attack of our own clan, Sasuke." said Itachi and he blocked Hitoshi's kunai with one of his own.

"You changed Kamiko when you took her. She was once kind and loyal and would help her friends. You shall pay with your life for that!" exclaimed Hitoshi.

He then pulled back his kunai and used a second to fight with as well, but Itachi saw through every move and blocked them all.

"You try to defeat me because of your cousin's betrayal, which was more her decision without me pushing her to do it, than helping Sasuke avenge his family and clan." said Itachi with a slight roll of his eyes.

Hitoshi smirked and said "Sasuke doesn't need me to defeat you, but I will help him if needed."

Hitoshi then jumped back and stood alongside Sasuke. Both smirked and readied their jutsu.

"Dragon Spirit jutsu!" shouted Hitoshi as Sasuke shouted "Fire Ball jutsu!"

From Hitoshi's dragon head tattoo on his chest came a black spiritual dragon roaring into life. In its mouth it took the fire from Sasuke's Fire Ball jutsu and charged towards Itachi.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise and he said "A combination attack?"

Tsunade and Kamiko looked around from their battle and watched the dragon approach Itachi, the fire blazing from its mouth.

"Itachi, move, that is powerful!" shouted Kamiko worryingly.

"I'm aware of that, Kamiko." said Itachi as he watched the dragon with his sharingan and moved away at the last minute to avoid it.

"_Damn...that was so close to working._"Tsunade thought to herself frustratingly.

"Again he evades us." said Sasuke with a growl.

"Not yet, Sasuke." said Hitoshi with a smirk.

Hitoshi quickly changed his hand sign and the dragon veered in Itachi's direction, completely catching him off guard, so he struck it with a kunai, though was thrown to the ground by the unexpected explosion from the fire in the dragon's mouth losing control.

"Now that's a custom jutsu." said Hitoshi with a smirk and he turned to Sasuke and said "Nice teamwork, partner."

Sasuke chuckled and said "I had a feeling Itachi would evade like that and try to strike, so I had to make the Fire Ball jutsu release a proximity explosion once your dragon was close enough, plus I timed it so Itachi would have less manoeuvrability, hence letting it off in the air, not at ground level."

"That's brilliant, Sasuke." said Tsunade impressed.

"Itachi...?" Kamiko asked, worried he wasn't okay.

Itachi was barely moving in pain, but he was very much alive as he glared at Sasuke and Hitoshi.

"You two, keep an eye on him and protect Lee and Neji. I can stop Kamiko." said Tsunade.

The two female shinobi clashed kunais and exchanged blows, Tsunade was trying to not think of her battle moves so Kamiko wouldn't read her mind and know what was coming.

"I can tell what you're doing, Hokage. My mind reading jutsu is more advanced than that." said Kamiko and she blocked a kick and flipped over, striking Tsunade in the back.

Tsunade gasped and said "You are good, Kamiko, but you are not the best."

"Really? Let's see shall we? Chidori!" said Kamiko and she charged forwards with the electricity chakra in hand, but Tsunade avoided at lightning speed and trapped Kamiko's arm, the same one as before, breaking it and trapping the muscle, leaving the arm limp as well as painful.

Kamiko screamed in pain and Hitoshi said "That was a good move from Tsunade." then he sighed and turned to Lee and walked over to him. "Lee, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"The pain in my leg has lessened, but I can't walk on it, it's too broken for that. Otherwise I'm fine, you should check on Neji and find Naruto." said Lee.

Hitoshi nodded and said "I'll be back." then he walked over to Neji. "Hey, Neji, can you hear me, pal? Wake up." he asked.

Neji coughed and opened his eyes slightly. "Hitoshi?" he asked.

Hitoshi sighed in relief and said "I'm glad you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Painful, but...what's happening?" he asked.

"Itachi is down and Tsunade is taking Kamiko well." explained Hitoshi.

Neji looked around and asked "Where is Naruto?"

"Take it easy, Neji. As for Naruto...we don't know. He got struck by a powerful Chidori, worse than the one that struck you, and was knocked off that hill over there somewhere. We haven't yet looked for him because of the battles." explained Hitoshi.

"Of course. We have to stick to the mission. Naruto will have to hold on." agreed Neji.

Kamiko was increasing her chakra through her remaining usable limbs and was able to push Tsunade backwards. Itachi was watching the battle intently, occasionally wincing.

"Snake Prison jutsu!" Kamiko shouted.

Using her sharingan and the knowledge of Orochimaru taken from Itachi she released a few snakes from her usable hand which swarmed towards Tsunade and bound her in their coils.

"A blast from the past I should imagine, as you once a friend of Orochimaru a long, long time ago...right, Sannin?" asked Kamiko with a smirk.

"You underestimate me, Kamiko. I can handle his moves!" exclaimed Tsunade.

She used her chakra in her fearsome strength to eventually rip through the snakes' coils, leaving Kamiko surprised as a last move was prepared.

"Konsui jutsu!" shouted Tsunade as she did multiple hand signs.

She finished her hand signs by throwing her hands out and something came over Kamiko...

"What...? What did she do...? I feel..." said Kamiko weakly and then she collapsed.

As Kamiko hit the ground, Itachi's glare darkened at Tsunade in anger.

"What exactly did you do, Lady Hokage?" asked Hitoshi.

"It's a custom jutsu of my own creation. It puts the opponent into a state of temporary comatose. Kamiko will not awaken any time soon...but I don't approve of killing the defenceless." explained Tsunade.

"We can't let Itachi leave with her, just to attack our village in the future." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke's right, we can't do that. We'd be jeopardising our village's safety. In fact, we'd be risking them all and that wouldn't go down well with Gaara as Kazekage of the Sand either." said Hitoshi.

"We can stop Kamiko if we stop Itachi, and he's not defenceless." said Tsunade and she smirked as she faced Itachi.

"Nice plan, Hokage, but I won't stick around for it. The Water Village wasn't important anyway...we'll see you again when we attack the Leaf Village." said Itachi and he brought out smoke bombs with a small smirk.

"Smoke bombs, stop him!" shouted Hitoshi.

Hitoshi and Sasuke went forwards, but Itachi threw them down, grabbed Kamiko's unconscious body and disappeared before the smoke cleared...

Sasuke growled and said "I can't believe we let him get away!"

"You're telling me, what kind of ninja are we?" exclaimed Hitoshi and he smashed his fist into the ground, leaving a small hole as he powered a little chakra into it...nothing like Tsunade and Sakura of course.

"Okay you two, take it easy. We let them escape yes, but we have fulfilled this mission. The Water Village is safe now." said Tsunade.

"Yes, you are right, Lady Tsunade. Let's heal Neji and Lee, as well as find Naruto." said Hitoshi.

Tsunade walked over to Neji and healed his injury then they turned as they heard a sound from the hill nearby and Naruto climbed up.

"Naruto, you're still walking I see, that's good." said Sasuke with a smile.

"Good to know my friends worried themselves over me." said Naruto sarcastically and shook his head. "So, is everyone else all right?" he asked.

Neji stood up and said "I am better now and you look great, what were you doing down there?"

"Healing. The Nine Tailed Fox was curing me and giving me tips, but I couldn't get back fast enough I see...but what happened? Where is Itachi? Where is Kamiko?" explained Naruto then looked around.

Tsunade, as she finished healing Lee, said "Hitoshi and Sasuke used a combination jutsu on Itachi while I used a comatose jutsu on Kamiko, yet Itachi used smoke bombs to escape, taking Kamiko with him. The Water Village is safe and we will need to protect the Leaf Village next."

"Then we shall be ready for them, no matter what, right!" said Lee.

"We sure will, believe it!" said Naruto happily.

Sasuke and Hitoshi smirked as Neji sighed, then the group headed back to the Water Village to give the news.

* * *

Later at the palace's exit, Tsunade and the five boys said good byes to the princesses: Paris and Oceania.

"What's the plan now, Oceania? You heading back home for your throne right?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow I shall set off I think. Thank you for all your help, Leaf shinobi." said Oceania.

"If only we could show our gratitude more. You are all valued members of your village and also valued here. You may visit anytime." said Paris and smiled.

"That is kind of you, Your Highness. We wish you the best for your reigns and kingdoms." said Neji and he nodded.

"Sasuke Uchiha." said Oceania and Sasuke looked up at her. "I am expecting you to visit at some point." she continued and smiled sweetly.

"Perhaps, Your Highness." said Sasuke politely as he lightly bowed.

The shinobi then said their final good byes and left the Water Palace to return to the Leaf Village.

As they were jumping through the trees, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Why does Oceania expect to see you again, Sasuke?" he asked him.

Sasuke sighed and said "Before we left for the mission, she came to me and shared some information to me, then unexpectedly kissed me. I only told Hitoshi until now."

Naruto chuckled and said "Get in there, Sasuke. The girls really do want you."

Hitoshi, as Sasuke frowned at Naruto, said "I doubt he likes it, Naruto. Besides, Sakura wouldn't be happy if she heard this, so you are silenced on the threat of losing your life."

"Whoa, I won't say, I won't say!" exclaimed Naruto.

The others chuckled at Naruto's panic and they kept on.

"It's not fair though that you kissed a pretty princess." Naruto then moaned.

"_She _kissed _me_." corrected Sasuke and shook his head.

"But if you're with Sakura then her flirting broke through you. All that jealous scowling and tiny blushes you thought we were blinded to make sense though." said Naruto and laughed.

"Oh yeah, Naruto? So, you're going to deny all that blushing around Hinata lately and that she blushes even more than you?" asked Sasuke.

Neji just chuckled slightly while Lee and Hitoshi smiled. Tsunade muttered something about 'young love' to herself, though smiled at Naruto's inability to retort.

"Eh...that...I...whatever." said Naruto.

They all laughed at him, but as they approached nearer home, the smell of food came to Naruto, distracting him.

"Mmm, I smell food!" he shouted and sped up, taking off.

Sasuke muttered "Such a loser..."

**

* * *

**

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**Wowie for Hitoshi and Sasuke's teamwork with the dragon spirit jutsu right? ^_^ It coolies XD Itachi got caught out all right lol**

**And Tsunade's medical skill and super strength won out, Kamiko was defeated...tells her a whole load of chakra doesn't mean an easy win lol XD**

**Naruto survived as well, with the goodbyes to the princesses they set off awww and Naruto had to tease about Sasuke's kiss -_- but if Sakura finds out, well big trouble for Naruto and Sasuke lol**

**Yes I support Sasuke-Sakura and Naruto-Hinata so no flames as it's what I like ^_^**

**This is the end of this story, my next upload will be the information page on Hitoshi and Kamiko's backstories :)**

**Hope you've enjoyed this story cos I enjoyed writing it :3**


	7. Hitoshi and Kamiko Backstories

**Hitoshi and Kamiko**

Kamiko was born in Sunagakure and her father wasn't her biological father as her mother had an affair with a man from Konoha named Yukio (Kamiko doesn't find out exactly who Yukio is until after the events of this story.) After Kamiko was born, her mother and mother's husband's relationship got rockier and the constant havoc resulted in her accidentally killing them with her unimaginative chakra. Afterwards the 4th Kazekage (Gaara's father) decided she'd be a threat to his village and Gaara. Kamiko was then sent to Konohagakure, where the 3rd Hokage chose to seal the majority of her chakra as it was too dangerous and uncontrollable.

When Kamiko was starting at the academy she found it very hard to learn the basic jutsu like clones and transforming. During this time, in a village near the Leaf, a young boy was being harshly trained to master a dragon-spirit. It was Hitoshi; and his parents, especially his father, were strict and wanted him to learn fast.

As he never learnt the jutsu, his father gave up on him and tried to kill him instead. His mother fought for his survival, but the battle went too far and both parents died...

Young boy or not he ran away to the Leaf village, surviving using the little chakra energy he had and what he had learnt. He collapsed when he arrived, but survived and joined the academy where he met Kamiko for the first time.

During their time at the academy together Hitoshi helped her best he could and they began dating. As time went by Kamiko's ability to use clones or transform barely got her through graduation as a gennin. However, she did have one jutsu of her own: mind reading.

One day while she did some training on her own Kamiko met Itachi Uchiha. He was going to kill her right away as her skills were so useless, but he changed his mind and, on chance, she attempted reading his mind while sharingan was activated and a connection was formed between them...

He took her as an apprentice and she learnt many new abilities through the connection between them: sharingan, fire ball jutsu, chidori and more...

During her training with Itachi they developed a relationship and, when the chunnin exams came, Hitoshi got a surprise when he faced Kamiko in one round as he hadn't seen her as much and had been worried (her betrayal hadn't been made big news yet).

After a long battle, Hitoshi was hit by a chidori and sent to the hospital while Kamiko left the village to rejoin Itachi and they made out together...Kamiko and Hitoshi's relationship was definitely broken.

When Hitoshi was healed by Lady Tsunade, Itachi made a plan to attack the Leaf village. Kamiko agreed with him and they had a battle with Hitoshi, Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade herself.

During the battle, Kamiko's past was revealed to her and the others that she was originally from Sunagakure, that her mother had an affair, that she had killed her mother and her mother's husband as a baby by accident, that her powerful chakra had been sealed...but was already breaking free...and that she and Hitoshi are cousins.

During the fight, Naruto's Demon Fox chakra powered him up so Kamiko released the full amount of her chakra, which nearly rivalled the Fox itself! As she had no control she had to be stopped by one of Tsunade's comatose jutsu which knocked her out and cut off her chakra's continuing rise.

Itachi then left with her before anything else happened. Once Kamiko eventually awoke she began training herself to control her powerful chakra while the Leaf village ninja trained themselves to be stronger ready for the next battle...

* * *

**Note**

* * *

**So this is Hitoshi and Kamiko's backstories up to the start of this story to help make some sense out of the story :) if anything still is confusing I'll try to answer your questions ^^ Since writing this story I have planned a lot more out so you can always ask what happens to the characters and my OCs after the events of this story XD**

**Remember, I have yet to see all of Naruto: Shippuden so please do not spoil for me!**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
